


too cool for texting

by StrikerStiles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton'ın "Steve Rogers'a 21.yy hakkında hiçbir koşul altında bilgi vermeyecek kişi" ilan edilmesinin sebebi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too cool for texting

**Author's Note:**

> rmmyd için.

“Bunun sorumlusu kim? Barton, neden senden şüpheleniyorum?”

“Ben nereden bileyim?” Clint masum bir ifadeyle kahvesini içmeye devam etti, Tony adamın ne kadar iyi rol yapabildiğini kendi gözleriyle görmemiş olsa, buna inanabilirdi.

“Bu senin başının altından çıktı.” dedi kendinden emin bir şekilde. “Tam senin espri anlayışın.”

Clint'in maskesi birkaç saniye daha dayanabildi, sonra adam neredeyse iki büklüm olup deliler gibi gülmeye başladı ve Tony telefonu tutmayan diğer elini sertçe yüzüne çarptı. Muhabirler, gezegenin güvenliğinin bu salaklara kaldığını bilseler ne derlerdi diye düşünmeden edemiyordu.

“Ne oldu ki?” Bruce elinde bir petri kabıyla ona yaklaştı. “Ne yazmış?”

“Barton.” diye yüksek sesle ilan etti Tony. “Steve'i mesaj yazarken sadece kısaltma kullanıldığına inandırmış.”

“Ah.” Bruce gülse mi bilemez gibi duruyordu. “Bakabilir miyim?”

Tony acı çekerek StarkPhone'unu ona doğru çevirdi, ekran Steve'in “Knuşmmz grek Tony.” mesajıyla kaplıydı.

“Bu cidden-” Bruce da kendini tutamayıp kıkırdamaya başlarken, Tony hoşnutsuz bir ses çıkararak pis bakışlarını tekrar Clint'e dikti. 

“Hadi ama, bana bunun delice komik olmadığını söylemeyeceksin herhalde?” dedi Clint, an itibariyle gözlerindeki yaşları siliyordu. “Yani-” Cümlenin gerisi kahkahaları içinde duyulmadı.

********************  
Ertesi gün bütün haber kanalları, Kaptan Amerika'nın, kendisine homofobik bir mesaj gönderen yabancı bir numaraya attığı “Of snane be slk” mesajıyla çalkalanıyordu. Clint o kadar uzun zamandır gülüyordu ki, onu hastaneye götürmeleri gerekebilirdi.

Tony kendi gülümsemesini ondan saklayabilmek için kendini mutfağa atmak zorunda kalmıştı, ama Clint'in bunu bilmesi gerekmiyordu.


End file.
